The Passion Goddesses
"Passion is energy. It cannot be destroyed, only redirected and spent. An apathetic person is no more than void given form." Giovanni De'Tensen ~ Prostitute, Cleric of Larissa Larissa Up until the latter years of the First Imperium, Larissa was only known as the Oracle of the Gods. Her divining powers were used during the God’s War to track down the Other’s minions as well as blunting several sneak attacks by It. Always appearing as a shy, demure maiden, she was tasked with the codification of the history of Man. Before his fall to the temptations of The Mad God, Illiir asked each Deity under his charge to bestow a gift that would give Mankind assistance in the years to come. Larissa, with Althares’ help, created the Crypt of Memories below Her temple in the First City. The Crypt is a labyrinth that winds its way in a random fashion, with the entire history of Mankind written upon its walls. The history is in no particular order and it is said that one will only find the passages one was meant to see. Stories abound of meeting people from different eras of history as well as strange robed curators that will not speak and only guide if willed by Her. Not satisfied with knowing only the past, Larissa extended her divinatory powers to their limits, seeking to pierce the veil of the far future. She awoke from Her trance screaming in fear, unable to communicate coherently what She saw. Larissa began to immerse Herself in the pleasures of the senses, hoping to forget what terrible sights She witnessed. Her clergy in turn followed suit, becoming hedonists and sensates to the extreme. No pleasure or excess was too great for this sect, and soon this formerly austere group became renowned for their wild revelries. Source: Arcanis Pantheon: Carceri and The Twelve Alignment: Neutral Favored Weapon: Rapier Symbol: Blindfold or a double faced coin with one face blindfolded Sacred Animals: Swan Sacred Colors: Blue and red Domains: Aristocracy, Captivation, Charm, Divine, Fate, Innuendo, Luck, Lust, Martyr, Memory, Nobility, Purity, Repose, Revelation, Revelry, Souls Inquisitions: Banishment, Black Powder, Chivalry, Clandestine, Conversion, Crime, Damnation, Excommunication, Execution, Fate, Fervor, Final Rest, Heresy, Illumination, Imprisonment, Justice, Oblivion, Order, Persistence, Politics, Possession, Recovery, Redemption, Reformation, Restoration, Revelation, Secrets, Sedition, Seduction, Sin, Spellkiller, Tactics, Torture, True Death, Truth, Valor, Vengeance, Zeal Mysteries: Apocalypse, Lore, Streets Blessings: Charm, Luck, Nobility, Repose Worship of Larissa Larissa’s clergy tend to be very seductive and pleasure-seeking in attitude and quite immodest in their choice of attire. This is not to say that they are non-functioning hedonists incapable of coherent acts. They usually seek pleasure in moderation while outside the temples and religious festivals, only indulging in uninhibited behavior on the High Holy Days or while visiting Sweet Savonna in Carceri. Because of the clergy's practices, they have also developed a number of cures for previously incurable or inconvenient ailments of the body not discussed in most circles. A sick person who approaches a hospitaler of Larissa can guarantee that they will not be judged, because the hospitaler has likely done the same before. The kindness and understanding of the hospitalers is the largest contributing reason for new clerics joining the faith, even above the rumors of the lifestyle. Calistria ￼Calistria is the goddess of lust and revenge who takes on many faces and guises. She is held in especially high regard by elves, who often identify with her moods and changeable nature. A fondness for wasps has earned this vengeful deity the title the Savored Sting; such creatures live on after harming their enemies, a trait Calistria’s followers hope to emulate when pursuing their goals Calistria is not only vengeful, but vindictive when she has been wronged by another; she will take her time returning such disfavor, maneuvering in order to attain the best position from which to savor her retribution. Her trysts are well documented and often near legendary, though conflicting sources result in difficulty should one attempt to discern those tales based in truth from those that are nothing more than fantasy. The followers of the Lady in the Room fulfill varied roles wherever they are encountered, anything from spy to prostitute and beyond, but always in support of their goddesses' mercurial nature. Such individuals deal in trickery and mischief, encounters of the flesh and knowledge that is both secret or dangerous, and the pursuit of these goals can often lead these faithful to wander the world in order to achieve them. Source: Pathfinder Campaign Setting: Inner Sea Gods Pantheon: The Twelve Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Favored Weapon: Whip or dagger whip Symbol: Three daggers touching at the pommel and equidistant from each other over a golden disk trimmed in red Sacred Animals: Wasp Sacred Colors:Black and yellow Domains:Azata (Chaos), Azata (Good), Chaos, Charm, Curse, Deception, Knowledge, Luck, Lust, Memory, Thievery, Trickery Inquisitions: Conversion, Excommunication, Fervor, Heresy, Possession, Redemption, Reformation, Sin, Torture Mysteries: Intrigue Blessings: Chaos, Charm, Knowledge, Luck, Trickery Worship of Calistria The faithful of Calistria can be found across Golarion, but her tenets of lust and vengeance have taken especially firm root among elves and half-elves throughout the Inner Sea region. The followers of the Lady in the Room fulfill varied roles wherever they are encountered, anything from spy to prostitute and beyond, but always in support of their goddesses’ mercurial nature. Such individuals deal in trickery and mischief, encounters of the flesh and knowledge that is both secret or dangerous, and the pursuit of these goals can often lead these faithful to wander the world in order to achieve them. Elves hold Calistria in especially high regard, though she is also popular among humans and more exotic races, such as half-elves and tieflings. The faithful of the Savored Sting includes large numbers of prostitutes, thrill seekers, and spies. Her clerics usually clothe themselves in scant garb in shades of yellow, often accented by henna dyes used on the skin. In human lands, Calistria’s temples host numerous sacred prostitutes and act as centers of gossip and information, assuring its continued growth in popularity. In elven lands, buildings dedicated to the Savored Sting more often resemble thieves guilds, and usually cater to those seeking information or retribution rather than more carnal pursuits. Fallendra ￼Fallendra is the goddess of wealth, merchants, greed, steam, invention, and seduction. Long before the worlds were flooded, Fallendra was the previous goddess of Fire in the aspect of the Inventor. Not satisfied with the power that fire alone could generate, she made a play to steal the Portfolio of water from Stalag, called the Exarch and God of Water. She was rebuked in the face of the Ocean’s Discipline and extinguished, losing her Portfolio of fire which was claimed by the mortal Tarleton. Fallendra brought the adolescent god before the pantheon, petitioning that her godesshood was stolen from her by the mere mortal. Tarleton argued successfully that unless Stalag chose to claim the portfolio that it should be salvage at that point, and that Tarleton cannot be guilty because his ascension to demi-godhood meant he was right to claim the divinity. Taking pity on Fallendra, the Stone Queen Teressa requested a portion of each of the The Elemental Council’s powers to forge the Portfolio of Steam for Fallendra; this new power left the former Goddess of Fire permanently diminished from her previous role, but still divine. This did not douse her ambition, however, and the Goddess of Invention continued to grow her influence, eventually offering her genius to aid The Twelve during the Gods’ War. This assistance was invaluable in preventing further damage during the Dawn Sedition and sealing the Mad God, for which she has been cemented as a member of the Twelve. Fallendra is normally depicted as either a humanoid woman in red, with long silvery grey hair and wearing an ivory mask or a voice in the whirring of gears or whistling of steam. Her holy symbol is a feminine ivory mask with a single rune engraved on the forehead. Gnomes depict her as one of their own rather than as a human, featuring long eyebrows and metallic wire hair. Source: Original creation Pantheon: The Twelve and The Elemental Council Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Favored Weapon: Revolver Symbol: a feminine ivory mask with a single rune engraved on the forehead or a sun and planet gear system with her personal run suspended above the central gear Sacred Animals: Macaque Sacred Colors: Maroon and ivory Domains: Alchemy, Artifice, Construct, Fire, Glory, Greed, Imagination, Industry, Knowledge, Madness, Metal, Nobility, Radiation, Revolution, Smoke, Thought Inquisitions: Black Powder, Conversion, Excommunication, Fervor, Heresy, Possession, Redemption, Reformation, Seduction Mysteries: Flame, Intrigue, Metal Blessings: Artifice, Fire, Glory Worship of Fallendra Her followers believe that all knowledge is meant to be built upon. To a devotee of Fallendra, inventions are their legacy, attention to detail is paramount, and being willing to innovate around problems is critical. Fallendra’s teachings ground this process in three equally important concepts, often conceived as a triangle: questioning, proposals, and testing. Each are considered necessary and dependent upon one another in the safe, concrete, documentable pursuit of knowledge. Fallendra welcomes all research and invention as devotion, including the creation of destructive contraptions. She does allows her faithful to abandon research they deem immoral or hazardous, but only as long as they share the consequences that inspired their decision. Indeed, Fallendra mandates that her followers share knowledge, and refusing to do so—even if only posthumously—is seen as stealing from future researchers. Those who hoard research in secret are tried as thieves in Fallendra churches and can be forced to reveal their knowledge or die and have their notes seized by the church. Physical and social needs are acknowledged as necessary, but are valued less than alchemical or technological creation. While Fallendra de-emphasizes mortal concerns over advancing knowledge and innovation, she does see the value in passing knowledge and talent to offspring (as well as employing them in laboratories and workshops). Most, however, are so devoted to Fallendra that people outside of her faith call them “married to the Whisper,” and such followers view their inventions and research as a legacy equivalent to passing on their family name. The allure of her guidance can even draw members of House Val’Abebifrom their devotation, few returning to the Azure Way after inspired by The Whisper. Fallendra expresses her pleasure through spontaneous repairs, bronze sheens on mirrors, whispered encouragement from constructs, stimuli associated with workshops (such as the scents of grease or gunpowder), and flashes of insight. When upset, constructs malfunction, reagents explode, and tools fail or break. GM Only Larissa (Domain lists) The Lost Maiden aspect Domains: May add Dark Tapestries, and Inevitable Mysteries: May add Dark Tapestries Calistria The Savored Sting aspect Other Patheons: Elven Deities Nationality/Race: Elf Fallendra Alchemist aspect Alignment: Chaotic Evil Symbol: a cracked version of her standard symbol Domains: add Madness and Thievery Inquisitions: Add Sin and Torture Category:Deities Category:Thousand Oceans